


Staring

by saramcm



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tagged as G but it's implied they have a sexual relationship going so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: KakaSaku talk about their age difference.</p>
<p>She's so petite, so beautiful and so young, and Kakashi doesn't like to think about it because he doesn't know what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

It's been going on for a while, this thing they have. They don't talk about it, never did. It just happened, and it keeps on happening, and he's so glad it does because he's not sure what his life would have turned into after the war with out her petite, lean frame jumping in through his open window almost every night, without her gentle touch and concerned scolding, without her smart mouth and bad jokes, without her fervent kisses and her warmth when she sleeps beside him.

Kakashi stares at Sakura, standing at the doorway while she reads a book, curled up on his chair. It's a statement to how deep under his skin she's gotten, to how involved in his life she is, because she sitting in his living room, wearing his shirt, reading his book, and she's so used to his presence that she doesn't even look up from the story she's reading when he enters the room. He sits on the couch and takes a long sip of his tea, while simply admiring her for a moment.

It dawns on him, while Sakura changes the page and he can see how long the sleeve of his shirt is on her, just how small she is. By all definitions, she is an adult, a woman, and a beautiful one at that. But Kakashi can't help himself from feeling a bitterness in the back of his throat when he looks her over and really thinks of how much younger she is than him. The memories of the night they shared together suddenly make him feel dirty and he wonders if she feels the same. _Of course not, you idiot. If she did, she wouldn't always come back,_ he tells himself, but the feeling is still there.

"You're staring." Sakura's voice sounds distant, uninterested, and her eyes don't move up from the book.

"Sorry."

She shakes her head, now marking the page before she closes the book and drops it on her lap. She stretches her legs and lets them dangle off the side of the chair, fixing a pillow behind her back to make sitting sideways more comfortable. "No, you're  _staring_."

"Oh. There's a difference?" Kakashi takes another sip and roams his eyes down her legs, so fantastically bare. The bitterness returns and he drinks some more.

"Yes. You stare like that when there's something on your mind."

He's silent after that and looks away, somewhere else, avoiding her green eyes. He knows she's looking at him, waiting for an explanation, and he really wishes he wouldn't have stared at her like that. "You're young." Kakashi states simply, hoping whatever is to come of this conversation will happen just as quick as that sentence.

There's a sigh coming from where she's sitting, and when he looks over he sees Sakura shifting a little and looking up at the ceiling. "It bothers you?"

"Sometimes, a little." Kakashi responds truthfully, and when he brow wrinkles in a frown, he continues. "Because I'm so old."

Sakura laughs. It's not the bright, loud laugh everyone is accustomed with; it's a soft, low sound. "You're not _that_ old."

"I am, compared to you."

She's still staring at the ceiling, her legs idly swinging her her fingers tapping the cover of the book. "And?"

"Does it bother  _you?_ " It's a dreaded question, but Kakashi needs to ask it. He stares down at the tea in his hand, because he can't handle looking at her. She's taking so long to answer.

"It never did." Sakura finally says. "Now I'm a little worried by it bothering you."

"That's not--"  _What? What is it not?_  Kakashi sighs. "What are we supposed to do? Are you going to sneak into my house every night for as long as we're together?"

"That's not the plan. Though, if I'm the one sneaking into your house every night, I think it's right to assume you'd be the one taking the next step and asking me out for a date."

"...  _That's_ your plan?" Kakashi looks at her, then, an eyebrow arched and wearing an expression Sakura would probably laugh at, but she's still looking at the ceiling when she shrugs. He takes a long, contemplative pause before speaking again. "You know people will talk."

"Is that an invitation?" She finally looks at him, and this time the youthful smile on her face doesn't make him feel bad. It makes him smile back, because she's so damn beautiful.

"Get dressed, we're eating out tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
